There are many consumer groups who are highly dependent on cigarette all over the world. When these smokers are smoking, they light a cigarette through open fire, inhale the nicotine, tar and other impurities in the cigarette into their lungs and then blow them out. Such harmful substances like nicotine, tar and other impurities that are blown out cause the people around to suffer from passive smoking. Thus, they bring about bad effect on the environment and the health of people around. Moreover, the burning butts not only pollute the environment but also start a fire easily.
For the-electronic cigarette designed for making the smokers quit smoking on the market, since it is the extractant without the taste of nicotine in the cigarette that is inhaled by smokers, those smokers undesired to quit smoking are unwilling to have such simulation cigarette.